Joe Arpaio
'Sheriff Joe Arpaio '(born June 14, 1932) is an American HERO and a legend. He is the Sheriff of Maricopa County, Arizona and is known as "America's Toughest Sheriff" and the best Sheriff since the Sheriff of Nottingham who tracked famous theif Robin Hood. History Arpaio's mother died giving birth to him, which was an indicator of things to come. The guy is literally to tough to handle. Can you handle him? No. He is of Italian heritage. He was a SOLDIER, a policeman and a DEA special agent before deciding to clean up Maricopa County. At that time a bunch of Buddhist monks were executed at there temple (they were probably terrrorists anyway) and the Sheriffs office railroaded some innocent people. So Arpaio was able to rise to power because people wanted someone who would treat accused criminals FAIRLY. He promised to only serve one term but has continued to keep running because only liberal loosers keep promises. Arpaio is the sheriff because it is the peoples will. I am telling you, the fact that people are so pleased with him really says it all. As Sheriff As Sheriff, Arpaio literally lays down the law. He gets tough with inmates. The guy gets the job done. He made inmates work out in a hot tent. Arpaio said to complaining inmates, "It's 120 degrees in Iraq and the soldiers are living in tents, have to wear full body armor, and they didn't commit any crimes, so shut your mouths." And no, none of the inmates responded that the soldiers get paid to do that because that would be a stupid counter argument, thanks for asking. Are thirsty soldiers are out there in the heat needing water so when this lady died from lack of water she shouldnt have complained. Next thing you know these inmates will complain about unsolicited surgeries being performed on them even though other people volunteer for surgeries and they didnt even commit any crimes. Double standards. Arpaio brought back chain gangs and makes them wear pink panties because thats funny. Its also funny when people in jail get raped. Fighting the good fight He also has made it a priority to fight ILLEGAL immigrants. If you are an illegal immigrant that gets smuggled into Arizona then you can be charged with smuggling yourself. Then you will be put into are prison system intead of just being deported. You better NOT try to come into this country or we will make you STAY. Arpaio and his "posse" are known for arresting anyone who looks like they might be an illegal immigrant, because that means they are one. Sorry I guess thats not PC, but its the law. The Constution says that if you look guilty you should be arrested with NO due process. We need to keep are country safe from terrorists and sex predators who hate us for are freedom. Controversy Sheriff Joe has been attacked by such whiny liberal hippy progressive whacko PC "lets all hold hands and sing cumbayah" groups as Amnesty International, the ACLU, the ADL, and probably the UN and PETA since those are the most liberal of all the whacko groups. They all sent him strongly worded letters telling him to stop. Basically there all a nanny state of helicopter parents who whine about protecting there precious snowflakes from frat boy pranks. Sorry but the law says if your an illegal immigrant thats illegal. And its pretty easy to tell if you are one. Dont wanna get jailed? DONT BE MEXICAN its pretty simple.